2.0 Sneak Peak: The Lava Ogre God
This is a sneak-peak at v2.0's Lava Ogre God. There are going to be lots of edits for this and a picture will be added when v2.0 comes out. The Lava Ogre God is a very strong hostile mob. He has incredibly strong Lava Armor and he has very strong punches. He runs five times the normal player speed and can climb walls. The Lava Ogre God will possibly destroy glass if it falls on it with enough force. The Lava Ogre God is immune to fall damage. The Flint Sword (being added in v1.2) will only do the default damage to the Lava Ogre God. Fire damage heals the Lava Ogre God. Best not to use a flint sword on this fight, you will end up fighting for hours and then finally be defeated in battle. With the flint sword, you might get him to half health then he will have incredible healing speed by all the fire damage and heal back to full health in a matter of seconds. The Lava Ogre God is probably going to spawn in a lava lake. In v2.0, NEVER BUILD YOUR HOUSE NEXT TO A LAVA LAKE!!!! THE LAVA OGRE GOD WILL SPAWN AND ATTACK YOU!!!! With the Lava Ogre God's incredible armor and damage, he roams across the world, killing everyone he touches. If the Lava Ogre God is defeated, he will eventually reform in a different lava lake. The Lava Ogre God is not immune to a Lava Sword, but is immune to fall damage, lava damage, and fire damage. Lava and Fire Damage will heal the Lava Ogre God. If you do happen to see the Lava Ogre God, you might want at least 3 knights helping you in battle. He will kill you very fast. He has incredible armor. His Lava Armor is tripled in power to make him a very strong enemy. If you come across him, try to kill him. He is impossible to escape from because he walks five times normal player speed. He will see you from between 10 and 50 blocks away and he will chase you. This is the strongest mob in the mod. New Enemy Gods will be added in later versions. If your ceiling of your house is glass, DO NOT build by a cliff. The Lava Ogre God will fall off that cliff, not take any fall damage, and possibly break your roof. The Lava Ogre God is formed rarely with 5,000,000 Lava Ingots forming together, and when he is killed, an extreme amount is destroyed. The Lava Ingots will form with Obsidian, which forms with triple-power Lava Armor and the Lava Ogre God is formed. Then, he will walk out of the lava lake and put the whole world in danger of going to destruction. The Lava Ogre God is most commonly formed near the core because more lava ingots and obsidian form there. At the surface, the Lava Ogre God can form and immediately put the world in terror, but it is extremely rare. If an enterance to a lava cavern near the core is made, it is possible for a Lava Ogre God to escape with the enterance. Get Lava Armor and a Lava Sword with some knights, and you have a chance of defeating the Lava Ogre God. Are you ready for the Lava Ogre God Battle, or are you going to fail? The Easiest way to find a Lava Ogre God is to look at chat and when an npc attacks one go to the coordinates of the battle and kill the Lava Ogre God. Health: 500 (250 Hearts) Damage: 20 (10 Hearts) That is all of your health unless you have armor. Get armor before even attempting this battle. Strategy: This hostile mob runs 5x faster and can climb walls, so it is best to go into a little box and dig out 1 block and attack it from there. Not near your house? Get at least 3 knights and a strong sword atleast obsidian and some armor atleast obsidian and attack for your life. This is the harder way but it will still kill it. The Lava Ogre God drops 0-2 Lava Ingots with a 1% chance of dropping Lava Tools. Good luck on getting these drops! Rarity of mob: The Lava Ogre God has a 0.5% chance of spawning in a lava lake at the surface, with a 1% chance of spawning at y coordinate 15 and under. This is the rarest mob that can ever be found. Good luck finding it!